Runes
Runes are a type of battle skill. In battle the two rune slots are placed on the right side of the hotkey bar and are giving the hotkeys "Z" and "X". Rune System The Rune system is unlocked when your hero level reaches Lvl.35. Each class has access to 8 runes. The following six Runes are available for all classes: Brutality, Blood, Heal, Chaos, Amnesia and Rage. In addition, each class has access to two more runes: *Knight: Purge, Purification *Mage: Purge, Guardian *Archer: Guardian, Purification Runestones Learning and upgrading Runes is down by using Runestones. There are two types of Runestones, type specific (such as Brutality, Blood, Heal etc.) and generic. Type specific Runestones are needed to gain access to a rune for the first time. *Brutality, Blood and Heal Runestones can be aquired via Tank Trials *Chaos, Amnesia and Rage Runestones can be aquired via buying Ancient Rune Pack at the Mystery Shop *Purge, Purification and Guardian Runestones can be aquired via buying Knight Rune Pack, Archer Rune Pack or Mage Rune Pack from the Mystery Shop Runestones are also needed to upgrade Runes. A type specific Runestone can be used to upgrade its own Rune by 100 exp or any other Rune by 10 exp. In addition, small, medium and large generic Runestones can be used. *Small Runestone - 50 Exp - Acquired from 80 Devotion, Tank Trials, Mystery Shop, and Glory Shop. *Medium Runestone - 200 Exp - Acquired 5 from level 35 Quest, Mystery Shop, Glory Shop. *Large Runestone - 1000 Exp - Mystery Shop, Glory Shop. There is a limit of using 1000 Runestones per day. Another way to upgrade Runes is to use old Runes *Level 1 old Rune = 1 exp *Level 2 old Rune = 2 exp *Level 3 old Rune = 3 exp *Level 4 old Rune = 4 exp *Level 5 old Rune = 5 exp Rune level The number of times a rune can be used per fight and its cooldown depend on the rune level: EXP and Hero lvl. you need to next level Rune abilities Brutality Rune: Damage boost, lasts 2 turns. Level 1: +3% +200 Level 2: +4% +400 Level 3: +5% +600 Level 4: +6% +800 Level 5: +7% +1000 Level 6: +8% +1200 Level 7: +9% +1400 Level 8: +10% +1600 Level 9: +12% +1800 Level 10: +15% +2000 Blood Rune: Causes a random enemy to bleed and lose HP. Level 1: 3% HP per turn, lasts 3 turns, causes max of 1500 damage Level 2: 3% HP per turn, lasts 4 turns, causes max of 1500 damage Level 3: 4% HP per turn, lasts 4 turns, causes max of 2500 damage Level 4: 4% HP per turn, lasts 5 turns, causes max of 2500 damage Level 10: 8% HP per turn, lasts 8 turns, causes max of 8000 damage Healing Rune: Restores health Level 1: 10% HP Level 2: 12% HP Level 3: 14% HP Level 10: 30% HP Guardian Rune: Decreases damage received for 2 turns Level 1: 10% damage Level 2: 12% damage Level 10: 50% damage Purge Rune: Dispels positive buffs from enemies Level 1: 1 buff from 1 random enemy Level 2: 1-2 buff from 1 random enemy Level 3: 1-2 buff from 1 random enemy. Usage:2 Level 4: 2 buff from 2 random enemy. Usage:2 Level 10: 3 buffs from all enemies Purification Rune: Dispels negative buffs from allies Level 1: 1 buff from 1 random ally Level 2: 1 buff from 1-2 random ally Level 10: 3 buffs from all allies Rage Rune: Restores rage Level 1: 30 rage Level 2: 35 rage Level 3: 40 rage Level 4: 45 rage Level 10: 80 rage Chaos Rune: Deals damage to a random enemy (attacks players first). Targets' attacks have a chance to hit members of targets' own party. Effect will not work if leader of party is a monster. Level 1: Deals 90% damage. 30% chance to hit members of targets' own party. Effect lasts 1 turn. Level 2: Deals 100% damage. 30% chance to hit members of targets' own party. Effect lasts 1 turn. Level 10: Deals 100% damage. 100% chance to hit members of targets' own party. Effect lasts 3 turn. Amnesia Rune: Deals damage to a random target (attacks players first). Chance to prevent the target from using skills (including Holy Seal and Runes). Effects do not work on party leader if party leader is a monster. Level 1: Deals 90% damage. 50% chance to prevent the target from using 1 skill. Effects last 1 Turn. Level 2: Deals 100% damage. 55% chance to prevent the target from using 1 skill. Effects last 1 Turn. Level 3: Deals 100% damage. 55% chance to prevent the target from using 2 skill. Effects last 1 Turn. Level 10: Deals 100% damage. 100% chance to prevent the target from using 5 skills. Effects last 3 Turn. Knight Mage Archer Old Rune system (pre-1.6) This section only applies to Wartune before the update to version 1.6. Since that update the following runes are not available or usable anymore! Runes can have a multitude of effects depending on which type of rune it is, along with the level of the run. All runes have a Cooldown of 60 seconds. Thunder rune Does damage to all enemies. Level 1: 300 damage to all enemies. Level 2: 600 damage to all enemies. Level 3: 900 damage to all enemies. Level 4: 1200 damage to all enemies. Level 5: 1500 damage to all enemies. Rage rune Recharges rage meter of the character using the rune. Level 1: Recharges 30 rage Level 2: Recharges 40 rage Level 3: Recharges 50 rage Level 4: Recharges 60 rage Level 5: Recharges 70 rage Group Regen rune Restores hp to users party. Level 1: Restores 300. Level 2: Restores 600. Level 3: Restores 800. Level 4: Restores 1000. Level 5: Restores 1200. Guardian rune Reduces damage received in battle for 2 turns. Level 1: damage reduced by 200 Level 2: damage reduced by 400 Level 3: damage reduced by 600 Level 4: damage reduced by 800 Level 5: damage reduced by 1000 Brutality rune increases damage done in battle for 2 turns. Level 1: damage increased by 200 Level 2: damage increased by 400 Level 3: damage increased by 600 Level 4: damage increased by 800 Level 5: damage increased by 1000 Healing rune Restores hp to user. Level 1: Restores 1000. Level 2: Restores 1500. Level 3: Restores 2000. Level 4: Restores 2500. Level 5: Restores 3000. Life Rune Restores 20% hp to user. Category:Battle skills